


Paint Covered Fingers (Ziam one shot)

by ZiamMayneSquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziam Fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamMayneSquad/pseuds/ZiamMayneSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have been married for a year. They decide to adopt, and have to tell the lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Covered Fingers (Ziam one shot)

Zayn's palms were sweaty, and Liam was on the verge of having a panic attack. This was such a big decision. A life changing one. Much like a year ago when they had gotten married. Today though, was different. Today was a much bigger day to the both of them. 

Zayn was nervously stirring the large amounts of pasta for the fifth time in 3 minutes. He had to do something to keep his mind at bay. "We're ready right, Li?" Zayn's nervous voice quipped as he sat the wooden spoon down and turned to see his stunning husband pulling the garlic bread from the stove.

Liam wiped his brow on his forearm as he sat the tray down on the counter. Liam's almond shaped eyes landed on Zayn. He could tell his raven haired lover was having a bit of doubt. That he was questioning if he was actually ready for such a big step. 

Liam knew though, he knew just by looking at his husband that he was ready. That they were ready and he wasn't more sure about anything in his life (besides marrying Zayn). He pushed him self off the counter and walked up to Zayn. He brushed his finger tips over his husbands stubble clad chin and smiled. "We're more than ready." He whispered softly as Zayn eased into Liam's touch. 

Zayn placed his hands on Liam's waist and pulled him into himself. He pressed his fore head against Liam's and sighed. "I'm just nervous." Zayn admitted as the door bell sounded. Zayn leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to Liam's lips before he pulled from Liam. "I'll get the door. You finish here love." Zayn grinned.

Liam could only chuckle at Zayn and give his bum a playful swat as he walked from the kitchen. "Little shit." Liam mumbled as Louis' voice floated into the air.

~*~*~*~*~

"Finally someone learned to make enough food." Niall sighed satisfied as he leaned back in the oak chair and patted his stomach. 

Liam could only chuckle as he looked over his friends. Louis was poking at Harry's dimple with his finger, causing the curly haired boy to smile even brighter. Liam was happy they both finally took a big step and got engaged. His brown eyes flickered to Niall and he felt a bit bad. Ever since the Irish blokes break up from Josh he hadn't really been his usual cheery self. He was bouncing back though. He always did. Hopefully his, and Zayn's news would perk his friends spirits though. 

Zayn's mouth was burning with the news. He just wanted to blurt it out and get it out into the open. Keeping this pent up for so long had been killing him. His knee was bobbing quickly under the table. Liam would be sore with him if he didn't wait, but he just had to get this off his chest. He was too excited to keep it in. "Liam, love." Zayn said softly reaching across the table and taking Liam's soft hand in his. 

Liam knew this was killing Zayn (he could hear the pleading tone in his voice), but honestly he loved watching Zayn squirm. It was so cute watching the way Zayn scrunched up his nose, and licked his lips in anticipation. Liam squeezed Zayn's hand softly and he smiled. "Lads, we have some big news." Liam spoke up over Harry's girly like giggling from Louis toying with his hair.

"You're not moving are you?!" Niall asked worriedly as he sat up, suddenly alert from his food induced coma. 

Liam chuckled a bit and shook his head. "We could never move away from you lot." Liam spoke up as he squeezed Zayn's twitching hand. Zayn was obviously growing more impatient, much to Liam's enjoyment. Liam's brown eyes flickered to Zayn, who was biting his lip to keep the words from spilling out. "Oh go on and tell them." Liam laughed causing Zayn's face to loosen up, and a sunshine grin to take over. 

"We're adopting a daughter!" Zayn exclaimed happily as his smile seemed to grow bigger. Even though Zayn was terrified of being a horrible father, he knew him and Liam would be fine. So his doubt was replaced with excitement.

Both boys looked over their friends. It had been awfully quite considering what had just been said. Liam was actually beginning to worry for a moment. That was until Louis hopped up nearly knocking over the table.

"We're going to be uncles!?" Louis screeched reaching down and pulling a gaping Harry up. "Did you hear that, Hazza? We're going to be uncles!"

Louis screeched as he hugged harry happily before making his was around the table messily. The pixie haired boy managed to knock over the water pitcher. 

Zayn couldn't help but laugh as Louis crushed him in a hug. His hazel eyes flickered to Liam who was hugging a beaming Niall. In this moment, the one where all of his friends, and husband hugged and bubbled with excitement, Zayn knew they were going to be okay. That he was going to have not only the best friends to lean back on during the rough times, but a loving, wonderful husband to raise their daughter with. 

He knew it was all going to be okay. 

~*~4 years later~*~

Liam had his note book in his hands, and a pen between his teeth. How brows we're knitted so tightly it almost looked as if he only had one giant brow. His head was starting to hurt, so he leaned his head back and clasped his eyes shut. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, the pen getting caught for a moment. 

His eyes snapped open at the light giggle swirling through his house. It was then he realized his daughter had been too quiet for too long. He stood up quickly, notebook falling to the floor, and took long quiet strides towards the room. He closed his eyes trying to brace himself for the worst of what she could be doing and peeked his head in.

His brow eyes landed on a giggling Giovanna sitting cross legged on the floor. She had her fingers covered in various colors, and swirls of paint. His eyes flickered over to Zayn who's face was painted with the colors on the tiny fingers across from him. Some of the colors swirling and mixing making a ugly brown color, that even Zayn looking handsome in. 

He leaned against he door frame quietly. A soft smile taking over his previously worried features. He watched as Zayn's slim fingers dipped into the purple and he dotted some on Gia's nose causing her to giggle loudly. "Shh, G." Zayn chuckled lowly. "We have to be quiet or Papa will hear us." He said as he dipped his finger into the green paint and drew a heart on her tiny forehead. 

Liam wanted to warn them. He really did. He wanted to let them knew he had caught them, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin such an adorable moment between the two loves of his life. He enjoyed watching them interact like this. He loved the way Gia would giggle at Zayn, and the way that Zayn would beam at each tiny smile their hazel eyed daughter would give him. 

Liam got an idea and pulled out his phone as slowly as possible. He quickly went into the camera and aimed at the two. He snapped a picture just as Gia painted more on Zayn's beard. However he had forgotten to turn the sound off, so the shutter caused both of the paint covered face to turn towards him slowly.

Zayn gulped a bit. He hadn't expected Liam to notice any of this before he was done writing the song. He hoped he could have done this and cleaned her up before that happened, but he got caught. Gia giggled beside him as she smudge more paint on his nose. "How long have you been standing there?" Zayn asked sheepishly as he sat the paint on the ground.

Liam could only chuckle and shrug. "Long enough to hear you don't want papa hearing." Liam informed him, causing Zayn to gulp. Liam watched his Adam's apple bob a bit and he laughed. "I'm more upset you didn't invite me in on the paint party." Liam pouted playfully as he pushed himself off the wall and stepped into the room. He sat down and Gia grinned.

"Come here papa!" She squealed as she climbed on his lap and smudged his face with an array of colors on his left cheek. "Daddy taught me how to make a kitty." She said proudly as he poked her tiny tongue out of her mouth and began concentrating on the task at hand.

Zayn was watching in awe as Gia's tiny fingers swiped whiskers and a pink nose on to Liam's face. He felt so stupid for ever doubting that him and Liam would be good parents. He felt so silly. He knew that if Liam could love him so endlessly then why couldn't he love a child just as much. 

After another half hour of face painting Liam declared it was time to wash up and get ready for dinner. As he gently wiped off Zayn's face, Gia's already being clean, he smiled. His chocolate eyes met hazel and he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's lips. "I love you." Liam whispered softly against Zayn's lips.

Zayn couldn't believe that even after l this time a simple kiss like that could still make his knees buckle. "Daddy, papa! Uncle Harry and Louis are here!" Gia called as a knock sounded on their door. Zayn sighed heavily and rested his clean forehead against Liam's. 

"Go on, I'll finish up my self." Zayn mumbled as Liam pulled away with a pout. "Hey, Li." Zayn said suddenly causing Liam to turn his head to look at him. "I love you too." He said softly earning a sunshine like smile to spread over Liam's face.

As Liam stepped from the bathroom a screaming infant entered his ears. He sighed and maneuvered his way though the hall and into the living room where a sleepy looking Louis, and an upset looking Harry stood. "Liam thank god!" Harry breathed as he grabbed the tiny baby boy from Louis' hands. "Julian won't stop crying. We've tried everything and he just won't stop." Harry said worriedly as he walked over with the screaming baby. 

Liam took the child as Zayn walked out. He watched as Zayn plucked up Gia and she giggled. He gently took his fingers and put it into the baby's mouth. He slowly ran his fingers over the baby gums and stopped. "He's teething." Liam said with a chuckle as he walked into the kitchen and opens the freezer. He pulled out Gia's old heart shaped teething ring and gently slipped it into the baby's mouth. The moment it hit Julian's gums he stopped crying.

"I told you Liam could do it!" Louis breathed as he walked over and took Julian from Liam. "Thank you so much. We haven't gotten any sleep and we just knew you could help." Louis sighed as he rocked the now cooing baby. 

Liam smiled and shrugged. "It's okay. We went through the same thing with Gia. Except she bit Zayn and that's how we knew." He laughed as Gia playfully bit Zayn, who mocked pain and fell back on the couch. Liam laughed at the two and shook his head. 

Zayn sat up and kissed the little girls head gently before she climbed off and went running back into her room. Harry and Louis sat down on the love seat and watched Julian in awe, and relief. Zayn felt the couch sink a bit just beside him and he looked over to Liam. Zayn leaned over and nuzzled himself into Liam's side. "You know I miss when Gia was that little." Zayn said softly as he looked back to Harry, and a sleeping Louis. 

Liam hummed in response. He was thinking the same thing as he held Julian. He missed the sleepless nights, and the exciting feeling of first words, and first steps. Liam brought his hand down on to Zayn's shoulder from the back of the couch and kissed his husbands temple. "I miss it too." Liam mumbled softly as Gia came running back out with her favorite stuffie. She held it out to Julian.

"You know, we could always adopt another." Zayn said gently causing Liam's head to snap towards him. Liam felt his heart flutter. After all the doubt, and all of the uncertainty Zayn wanted another child. He wanted to raise another little baby with Liam, and that caused Liam to fall even more in love with him. 

With a wide smile and another kiss to Zayn's temple Liam softy said, "I thinks it's time we add to our family."


End file.
